


I'm Still Standing

by 9_ika



Series: Stories I Wrote Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Kinda?, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Relationship(s), i did this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_ika/pseuds/9_ika
Summary: A little story inspired by the song I'm Still Standing by Elton John. ~9
Series: Stories I Wrote Inspired by Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009494
Kudos: 1





	I'm Still Standing

March 19, 2018

“Shut up!” screamed Brian. “Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore! This is ridiculous! Being a 'singer’ is ridiculous! You're not even good at singing! Why do you insist that this is what you're gonna do! Let's face it, you can't sing properly and you won't go anywhere with your disgusting voice! You need to grow up and get a job! Do something useful for once!”

“I can sing you bastard! This is my dream! This is what I want to do for the rest of my life! I want to be happy! Is my happiness really nothing to you? I thought you loved me!” I shouted back at him.

“I gave up on my dreams a long time ago Cassie! Why? I gave up because I know that what I want to do won’t get me anywhere! It won’t get me money, it won't buy me a house, and it isn't worth anything!”

His words hit me like a bullet. “It's worth your happiness!”

“I’m not going to live off my happiness for the rest of my life! And to answer your previous question, no, your happiness means nothing to me if it means that you're going to be useless!” he yelled.

“Do you even love me?”

“...”

Tears roll down my face as the silence hurts me more than the words do. He doesn't love me. He did at one point, but now he gave up on me, just like he gave up on his dreams. Being here is just wasting his time and mine. Why stay here when I can just leave.

I ran out of the living room and into our bedroom and quickly packed up all of my belongings. I don't need to stay here. I’ll just go to Chelsee’s house, she did say I can stay at her place anytime. 

Brian walks into our- no his bedroom. There's no use in calling it our bedroom if I'm not gonna live here anymore. “What are you doing?” he asked, even though it was pretty obvious what I was doing. “Leaving, since you clearly don't want me here anymore” I said, glaring at him. “I never said that and you know it.” “But you meant it didn't you. Your silence said it all.” “Come on let's talk about it” he tried to reason with me. “What's there to talk about?” “You know I didn't mean it”, he said trying to convince me, acting like the screaming match we had a few minutes ago never existed. “You meant it, you and I both know you meant it, and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind about leaving so don't even think about trying to make me stay.”

I ran out with my two suitcases and my backpack, slammed the door shut, and started running on the sidewalk with only one thought rushing through my head . Go to Chelsee, she’ll understand. 

June 09, 2020

I was talking with my friend Ally, after work finished. I started to work part time at this coffee shop called ‘The Little Sunshine’ after I left Brian. I still sing and do some performances here and there. After I left Brian I had dropped out of university. A few months later I decided to apply for a different university, one with a better music program. I now live with my two cats and my roommate Ally, who works in the same coffee shop with me!

The coffee shop had just closed and we were cleaning up to head home. When we finished and were heading to the parking lot at the back for employees. As we were walking I noticed a poster was on the side of the building. It was a poster saying that Lady Gaga was holding auditions for backup singers for her Triumph Tour. “Oh ya I was gonna tell you about that, but it slipped my mind!” Ally said when she noticed that I was reading the poster. “Are you gonna audition for it?”

Am I? Can I really sing with a famous singer in front of millions of people? ‘It’s a tour about triumph Cassie. You should do it’, said a voice in my head. “Sure I’ll audition, but I can't say for sure that I'll be one of the lucky people to get picked”, I said while taking a picture of the poster.

As I get into the car I think about everything that happened in my life so far, from Brian to now. My life is back on track. I definitely feel better then I did before. If I had to say something to Brian I would say that, I’m Still Standing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment I had to do for school loll. First time writing a story here so I would like CONSRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you! (also how do i tag-)


End file.
